


damihan mo ang sahog

by mikochan_noda



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Madaming taho, Masalimuot, hindi to malaswa peksman, malandi
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikochan_noda/pseuds/mikochan_noda
Summary: sasuke as gwapong mangtataho and sakura as the thirsty kolehiyala watching him get his wares every sunrise after waking up early or putting all nighters studying AU
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	damihan mo ang sahog

_malala na ‘to._

**base sa mga kanyang sintomas :**

  * di makatulog (pero pwede din kasi midterms, duh)
  * di makakain (except lang… yung ano…)
  * at itong nakakahindik na tula sa gilid nang xerox ng mga lecture (merong katas ng tulog-laway at kape sa gilid)



* * *

_tuwing umaga, ika’y  
sa lasa ay singtamis ng asukal,  
sa dila ay singlagkit ng arnibal  
sa ngipin ay singlambot ng sago  
sa kamay ay singinit ng taho  
(ta-HOOOOO~!)  
pero sa gabi, ako’y  
nagugutom at sobrang nahahayok  
sa katawan mong daig pa ang diyos na nililok  
sa iyong mainit na titig kung sa aki’y makalunok  
na hanggang sa basang salawal ay nakakapasok_

simula noon, namulat siya sa kagimbal-gimbal na katotohanan:

_patay._ sabi ng soon-to-be doktora, _in-love ako sa isang…_

_*cue dramatic radio drama music*_

_mangtataho._

* * *

nagsimula ang lahat sa isang umagang malamig. mapayapang linggo ang araw na yun, kakatapos lang magaral ukol sa anatomy at nauumay na sa instant coffee.

nakalumpasay sa sofa, nakatulala sa kisame, walang magawa.

biglang may bumasag sa ala-singkong katahimikan :

_taho!_

sagliang kinuha ang bente pesos, kumuha nang starbuko tumbler at tinawag ang naglalako.

“kuya, sandali!”

at sa kanyang pagtawag, nilingon siya ni manong -

pati ang kiskis ng walis ni lola sa pangalawang kanto ay napatigil.

_maaga pa ang umaga  
di pawisan at presko pa  
ni araw di pa gumigising  
kakainin ang mainit na taho  
kaharap ang mabangong manlalako_

nadale nya ang kumakalat na makabagong alamat sa kalye : ang gwapitong-mangtataho.

naririnig lang nya sa mga mabobokang tsismis ang tungkol ke kuya – mga sandal lang siya lumalarga, kapag di pa masyadong gising ang mga tao at hindi pa nakakasunog ang sikat ng araw. madalas pa ay medyo ma-porma pa si kuya, dahil mag-sha-shades at posturang dyaket pa para bang me tinataguan.

pero iba ang itsura ni kuya ang kanyang nadatnan : nakasando. nakacapri. naka-islander.

“manong, magkano ka…este magkano ung taho?”

“sampu, yung maliit na taho.” 

binaba nya ung isang lata sa espalto.

“bente, pag gamit baso mo.“

binuksan nya ang isang lata na pinalalagyan nang puno at puting tokwa.

tapos sabay maliit na ngiti na halos pumatay sa kanyang puso.

”pero walang panukli pag binili mo ko.”

dyoskong mahabagin, ang tibok nang isang mamong puso, makata si kuya.

**KINABUKASAN:**

“kuya.” tanong nya uli habang ininom nya ang puting parte na me bahid ng tamis. “…magkano ka ba?”

“isang halik sa pisngi.” nagroll-eyes si kuya, sabay ikot ng balikat. “payag ka?

“talaga?” napalunok nang marahan. “totoo ba yan?”

“tanga.” sabay nyang pitik sa noo. “utu-uto”

“kuya, magkano ka…?”

sa isang pikit-mata, kinuha ni kuya ang kanyang ubos nang baso.

“bukas,” kaway nyang paalis dala ang starbuko. “ibibigay kong handa na to.”

**SA MGA SUMUSUNOD PANG MGA ARAW:**

“…magkano ka nga ba talaga, ku-”

“kung gaano ka kalandi.” walang keber na sabi ni kuya, noong inabot niya ang baso niyang punong-puno ng arnibal. mukhang napansin nya kung gaano nya dinidilaan ung mga malalagkit na tulo sa gilid nang baso. medyo natamaan din nang hiya, pero ngumingiti nang kaunti si kuya. kaya kinapalan lalo ung mukha.

“grabe ka.” binigyan nya nang mapa-larong suntok sa braso (shetsakit napamura ata si kuya) habang namumutla ang kanyang mga pisngi. “sus, mas malandi ka naman.”

kinalaunan, naging sikat na sa buong dormitoryo na mahilig sa taho si Sakura. tuwing saktong labing limang minuto bago mag ala-singko nang umaga, bago dumungaw ang araw, kumakalabog na ang hagdanan at ang gate para maabutan nya ang napaka-ontime na si kuya mangtataho.

(akala nung mga kasamahan e mahilig sa taho si ate, yun pala sa ilalim nang acacia e yung mata nya pala ung nagaalmusal.)

noong mga unang buwan, nakasuot uniporme o bestida si Sakura para salabungin si Kuya. habang nagtatagal e sinubukan ni sakura na bawasan ang pananamit. sinubukang gumamit nang sindak : naka-kamisole nung martes, nakaspaghetti at pekpek shorts nung huwebes, naka-daster na walang bra nung sabado.

**ang mga komento ni kuya  
** _martes :_ “ma-lalate ka na ba? di ka pa ata nakabihis maguniporme ka muna.”  
 _huwebes :_ “mas madaming taho ngayon. malamig ang panahon”  
 _sabado :_ “pumasok ka muna bago ko ibigay, kuha ka ng kumot.”

di alam nya alam kung ano ang kanyang madadama – pagkasuya ba dahil _ang bulag mo,_ o _napaka-maginoo mo naman._ mas nakakahumaling si kuya – di lamang sa kanyang nakakabighaning mukha’t katawan, pero yung mga pasulyap nyang titig o yung mga maliliit na kabaitan nya.

nakakaiyak lang. nakakawala nang katinuan. maghunos-dili ba nang puso, sabi nang utak. kaso pati si utak nadadala na rin, kung mababasa mo ung mga tula na nakakalat sa bawat papel na makita –

aklat,

( _bukang liwayway, dala mo ang bigat ng aking dibdib – pusong gutom_ )

reviewer,

( _sa aking baso na pumapawi ng uhaw, naiisip ang dampi ng iyong labi_ )

blue book

( _ngunit ang diwa ko ay iyong tangan, sa bawat matagal na pagliban_ )

– parating makikita ang mga salitang _taho, sago, tamis, hinagpis, arnibal…mahal  
_

paano kung malaman ni papa? mas lalo pa si mama? seryoso na siya. nakakalito,

ang tanga-tanga niya. siya na yung mananalo sa santa cruzang parada nang katangahan.

makakaisang-taon na rin na ganito, walang pakialam kung maka-diabetes siya sa ginagawa nya. mahirap lang si kuya, pero marangal naman na trabaho yung ginagawa niya. di ba sa mga palabas, yung mga nagkakaroon nang ganitong krisis, nalalagpasan? basta tunay yung nadadama nang dalawang mag-irog, pwede nang makabusog nang kaluluwa?

masipag naman siyang mag-aral, magiging doktora at haciendera din naman siya balang araw. iaahon niya sa kahirapan si kuya, o kaya kung wala na talagang pag-asa, pag-au-audition nya sa _pinoy big brother,_ o papakita nya ke direk jadaone – baka sumikat, maging artista. me koneksyon naman siya.

ika nga sa walang kamatayang salita ni rey valera :   
_iniisip nila ay hindi mahalaga, mahal kita maging sino ka man.  
_

* * *

  
linggo, halos mag-aala-sais na  
mga 13th monthsary na ng kanilang unang pagkikita.  
nakaabang na siya sa harap ng bintana,  
hawak ang dalawang sampung pisong barya.  
makulimlim, di pa hinahawi nang araw-silaw ang umaga.  
nang nasilayan ang buhok-manok, nabuhayan siya nang loob  
dagliang tumalon, nakapajama pa ang suot  
nakangiti, matang antok, tibok na nagsasabing  
 _ngayon na, ngayon na, aaminin ko na._

* * *

  
ordinaryong panimula : inabot ni kuya yung basong puno, nakatayo at hinihintay nyang maubos.

pero dahil sa kabog nang kaba, hindi niya kayang matapos yung pagkain sa tatlong lagok yung taho tulad nang dati.

napansin kaagad ni kuya. “miss?” napakunot-noo. “wala ka nanamang tulog?”

“kuya.” humigpit ang hawak niya sa baso. hindi makatingin. “…sasuke?”

isang beses pa lang nasabi ni kuya yung pangalan nya : yun ung ika-trenta nilang pagkikita. nung medyo naging close na sila, sinabi nya yun. weird nga lang kung gamitin nya lang kasi ayaw nyang ishare sa iba na personalan na sila.

“o, tapos ka na.” sabay aabutin na yung baso. “balik na sa dorm.”

“sandali.”

natigilan si kuya. unti-unting binababa ang kamay, tapos sinilid sa mga bulsa. naghihintay.

“alam ko na di…na hindi pwede, na maraming tutol. pero naisip ko-”

“ _sakura._ ”

“na kahit meron akong kapamilya at kaibigan, kung wala ka, para na rin akong magisa.”

napatingin siya ng pahapyaw, nakatalikod si kuya, pero napansin nya yung masels nya sa likod na tumitigas. biglang me malamig na sinag nang araw na kumapit sa kurba nang kanyang matipunong pangagatawan.

“antok ka lang” mabigat ang boses. parang galit..”matulog ka na.”

“mahal na mahal kita! ”

naisigaw ni sakura. nagsiliparan ang mga maya sa paligid.

“pangako ko araw-araw paliligayahin kita. magbabanat-buto ako para mabigyan kita ng kinabukasan. alam mong balak ko magdoktor! wag ka magalala ke mama at ke papa! wala akong problema kung ano man ang pinangalingan mo, basta sabihin mo lang…”

napabuntong-hininga. napa-iling. bumaling ang tingin sa kanya.

“ang landi mo talaga,” yung ngiti nyang nakakabasag puso. “sakura.”

lumakad palayo. kumulimlim. tumutulo na ang kanyang mga luha.

“sandal! hwag kang umalis.”

napatigil si kuya. bumalik. nakaharap sa kanya. seryoso.

“sakura”

di na makahinga si sakura, dahil sa lapit niya..

“yung bayad mo.”

* * *

**SA ISANG KTV BAR ALONG QUEZON AVE:**

_heto ako ngayon, nagiisa_

“gagawin ko sana ang lahat, lahat! para sa kanya, ino. ”

_naglalakbay sa gitna ng dilim_

“sakura, err… nakailan ka na. di ba me practicals bukas?”

_lagi na lang akong nadarapa_

“wala akong paki,” hikbi nyang marahan. “basag na ko. binasag nya na nga ang puso ko, nadamay pa pati baso ko.”

_ngunit heto, bumabangon pa rin_

“alam kong gwapo si kuya sa selfie nyo sa insta. pero sakura…he’s not worth it.”

_walang masisilungan, walang malalapitan_

“hindi! alam mo nang true love e. yung pagmamahal na kahit ano pang pinangalingan nyo, alam mong siya na?”

_sana’y luha pa_

“magpakatotoo ka nga, sis. mas gwapo nga siya ke papa pi, pero magiging sugar mommy ka lang.”

_akong mailuluha_

“ihaharap ko ke papa’t mama, sasabihin na disente siya. matalino naman siya. maganda sa paningin. di naman siya tulad nang iba!”

_at ng mabawasan_

“marami pa namang mangtataho, ehe, lalake sa mundo. me lawyer. me engineer. me bilyonaryo. why settle for less, sakura? naisip din siguro ni kuya yan. di kayo talo.”

_ang aking kalungkutan_

“kung ako sa iyo, sakura” ang sabi ni bestie ke broken-hearted girl. “humanap ka na nang iba. you deserve better.”

* * *

kahit ilang nood nya pa nang tadhana, di niya mahahanap ang sagot sa pagkalimot. hindi rin maghihilom ang mga sugat sa pakikinig lang ke taylor swift o jessa zaragosa.

hindi kasi nila naiintindihan e – yung _what if_ , yung alam mong meron talaga basta mabigyan mo nang pagkakataon? tama naman si ino : _i deserve better._

papaano kung di _better_ yung gusto? papano kung _almost_ yung hanap?

pero wala na magagawa e. naka-apat nang buwan pagkatapos nabiyak ang kanyang puso. di pa siya okay, pero kaya pa rin. nalugmok sa pagaaral. matataas pa rin ang marka nya. me buhay pa rin naman.

pero di na siya nagugutom pag umaga. di na rin siya masyadong ngumingiti. ayaw nya na rin bumili nang multi-colored gel pens nang dong-a o magdoodle nang mga neon highlighters.

basta, masakit. iba pa rin siya e.

marami ngang magtataho sa mundo, di naman sila tulad niya.

* * *

“-please, please, sakura, kailangan mong palitan lang si nara kahit sandali.”

“—ni preparation po wala? papaano naman po ako pwede?”

“alam kong di ka nabigyan nang instructions, pero alam naman na magaling ka magadapt.bigyan ka nang topic, at mahilig ka sa impromptu makinig ka na lang sa kabila, tapos ilalagay kita sa closing statement. nasa opening si yamanaka, wala ka dapat problema dun? klaro?”

“m. recto po.”

* * *

pagkatapos nang isang sakay sa jeep palabas, dun sa bandang katips. nalaman ni sakura na di naman sobrang importante yung laban. channel four lang naman na estasyon. maliit lang na entablado ang nakahanda, di naman gaano kalaki ung lugar. friendly debate for school unity, sabi nga nila.

e di na magpapaloko si sakura, alam namang niyang pasikatan nanaman to sa pagitan ni pula at asul. pero wala namang siyang lakas talaga makipagdiskusyon. manalo, matalo – basta matapos na’t makauwi.

kaya nung rumolyo na ang kamera, at nagsimula na ang entablado, naupo siya sa dulo, di makita kung sino-sino yung mga makakatungali nya. Hinayaan nya nalamang makinig sa sinasabi nang dalawang panig.

….tapos, nakita nya yung _tarantado_

nakapressed-suit. Italian leather shoes. dark-framed glasses. halatang me dating at sikat si kuya sa madlang kakababaihan kasi ang daming nagsitilian. pangalan nya sasuke uchiha.

ulilang lubos nga, pero yung kuya nya yung accountant nang mga conjuangco.

_putragis._

sinubukan nya nang habulin ang mga sinasabi ni sasuke, siya na ung third rebuttal.

“bakit ba natin pinaparusahan ang mga nangungurakot? alam naman nang buong publiko na walang pulitiko na hindi nangurakot. hindi ba na parang hinayahayan nating silang magpataw nang parusahan sa isa’t isa e pareho din naman silang mga kawatan? ano ba pwedeng solusyon sa korup—?”

tumunog ang bell. tumakbo siya sa mikropono, nangagatal ang boses. gusto nyang manuntok.

“alam nyo ba ung _white lies? lying by omission?_ diyan nagsisimula ang korupsyon. hindi dapat e. mas maganda kung tapat ka! sinasabi mo yung totoo. di mo lang basta pinaiikot yung ulo nang taong bayan kasi ang pakiramdam nila pinagtaksilan mo! mas mabuti na sinabihan mo nung una pa lang para hindi sila maging tanga sa kakaisip!”

“er, miss haruno, di po…”

“at alam mo ano pa yung masaklap? di mo alam ninanakawan ka na pala nang barya, e marami na palang pera sa bulsa! anong tawag mo dun? sakim! pinaghihirapan makakuha ang ordinaryong taong bayan kumita nang piso, na makakabuo nang pambayad sa pangaral at matrikulo! e kung araw-araw ninanakaw nila e bente pesos, hindi man lang ba nila naisip na pamasahe nila yun? pwede ding pang-merienda nang siomai? ang kapal talaga nang mukha nang mga kurakot na yan. dapat nilang pagbayaran ang mga kalapastangan na ginawa nila! kaya nga agree ako sa capital punishment! pero dapat yung tipong ibabaril sila sa luneta, yung mga bagay na ginagawa sa mga taksil na kawatan, mga salot sa lipunan! **mga MANLOLOKO**!”

katahimikan.

*hingal, hingal, hingal.*

“er, miss haruno, kayo po yung panapos ho sa deba—“

“papaano kung ayaw malaman kasi nang gobyerno na hindi kaaya-aya ang kanilang nakaraan?”

natigilan ang lahat. napatitig ke mr. uchiha.

“sa tingin mo ba lahat nang tungkol sa gobyerno ay masama? me ginawa din naman silang kabutihan sa mga tao. ang iba naman ginagawa naman nila sa kaibuturan ng kanilang puso kahit walang kapalit. minsan talaga para malaman mo ang totoo, kailangan mo magkaroon nang sikreto.”

“ah, mister uchiha, parang di po naming maintindihan…”

_“sinungaling!”_ sigaw ni sakura na lahat napatakip ang tenga. “dapat sinasabi nila yung totoo para maging maayos ang pagsasama nila. papaano nila maiintindihan kung madami pala silang problema? ano ba kintatakot nang gobyerno? sabi naman nang masa na wala silang pakialam kung ano man sila basta maging tapat sila sa serbisyo!”

“uh…ano po ba nangyayari?”

“magsasabi nang totoo yung gobyerno pero nabigla siya sa hinihingi nang madla.”

“kelan pa? kelan pa maiisawalat ang katotohanan? pagtapos na? pagnakalimutan na? pag hindi na nya kailangan?”

“alam ba nang taong bayan kung anong hinihiling nila? masisiguro ba na hindi nila pagsisihan kung makuha nila to? gusto ba talaga nila ito, kung sariling pananaw lang ang nakikita nila? kaya ba ng madla na lunukin ang buong katotohanan?”

“sa daming pagkakataon at pagkatagal-tagal na pagsasamang iyon, hindi ba pwedeng hindi naduwag ang gobyerno at inamin niya ang lahat? matatangap naman nang gobyerno ang simpatiya nang masa basta nagpakatotoo siya!”

“hindi ba kahit anong sabihin nang gobyerno, sila pa rin ang babansaging sinungaling? kahit anong gawin mo, parang di mo pa rin maparating na totoo yung nadadama mo pero baka magiba ang lahat kung malaman mo na hindi pala lahat totoo ang naipakita sa minamahal mo?”

ang buong auditorium ay hindi humihinga.

pumiyok ang boses ni ate pula, nanginginig, alam paluha na pero hindi pa bumibigay.

“bakit di mo sinabi?”

“ang puno’t dulo nang maliliit na kasinulingan ay takot.” napangiti si sasuke, yung kyut na ngiti na nakikita nya sa bawat pagsikat nang araw. “natakot ako sa iyo.”

“bakit ka natatakot sa kin, e “suki mo lang ako?”

(“anong suki??!!” ang bulong nang mga tao. “anong binebenta nya?”)

bumababa sa estante si ate, lumakad palapit ke kuya

“masyado kang matapang.” napakunot-noo si kuya, halatang naasar. “malandi.”

(“um, tapos na ata. pakipatay na yung mic.”)

“,,,mas malandi ka. ”

(“ah, itutuloy pa po ba ung debate?”)

“pag-graduate ko, isa sa mamanahin ko yung tahuan.”

“so ibig sabihin,” dahan-dahan nya tong sinabi habang tumingin ke kuya, na napakandang tignan sa pormal na panananamit. pananghalian naman siya ngayon. “ikaw ang magaahon sa kin sa kahirapan?”

( “paki-cut po, ilagay na lang po sa evening news po to.” “)

“hah,”

_pitik._

“bayaran mo muna ko.”

**Author's Note:**

> posted sa lilmikomiko tumblr noong 07/21/2015 [[HERE]](https://lilmikomiko.tumblr.com/post/124663269070)


End file.
